edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Sanae Kashiwagi
Sanae Kashiwagi (柏木 さなえ, Kashiwagi Sanae) is Ryouichi Suzuki’s girlfriend and seems to like him quite a lot. She has been shown to be capable of looking after herself and her boyfriend. Appearance Sanae is a girl of medium stature with big eyes and black hair. Her black hair consists of bangs from both sides of her hair extending to her ears with the middle of her bangs being smaller. The most prominent feature about her is her giant lips, which is remarked by her boyfriend numerous times. She wears the basic school uniform, hers consisting of a long-sleeved white top with the blue collar and red ribbon left hanging down. She also wears a mini blue skirt a has black socks that extend to half-way up to her knee with the common female black shoes. Personality Sanae has been shown to be submissive towards Ryoichi and quite helpful towards others. It has also been stated that she has quite a dark personality. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. Takashi Yamaguchi requested Sanae to bring Kanako Oomori to the resting area. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Rion Akagami and Yuki Sakuma helped Sanae out with their new job as scavengers. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalise their new flag. Sanae found the act's very disturbing. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. They asked Sanae, Takashi and Ryouichi for help. Ryouichi refused because they have work to do. Sanae thought Miina probably went to play somewhere else. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. Sanae, Murata and Ryouichi couldn't believe their eyes. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. She and Ryouichi came to Takashi's aid when he fell down. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Sanae was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Yuki, Kako Tsuji, Matsushita, Sanae and Shizuka Hatsuse were seen bathing when Akira, Shinji Gotou and Tadashi Katou peeked on them. Takashi had gathered a group of people. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. Sanae wanted his boyfriend not to join the party. Ryouichi reassured her he will be alright. In the end her boyfriend did get pick. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 had returned with a wounded Akira, Sanae, amongst others, stood outside Akira's tent. Argentavis arc Ryouichi and Sanae were outside the camp skipping their chorus. Sanae had doubt about their job, but Ryouichi reassured her with ease. Sanae was about to kiss Ryouichi when a pair of legs with claws grabbed Ryouichi and lifted him in the air. She looked up and saw an Argentavis. Sanae dropped to her knees and shouted out for help for Ryouichi. When Akira and the others arrived, she pointed up on Ryouichi's last position. Suddenly Ryouichi felt down behind her. She was terrified when the Argentavis landed next to her. Sanae was probably by Ryouichi's side inside the tent when a flock of Argentavis attacked the camp. At night Ryouichi was lying wounded on his bed. Sanae was at his side tending his injuries. The next day Sanae was helping Ryouichi into the river. Shirou asked everyone to wash their body very clean. It turned out the Ancient Ticks were the cause of the recent deaths. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Ryouichi was caught again by an Argentavis. Luckly Sanae came to his rescue and defend him with a rock. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. At night Sanae tended Ryouichi's wound and stayed at his side. The next morning Ken Tanaka, Murata, Matsushita and later on Takao were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. While the boys were digging graves for their friends, Koyomi Kanna, Sanae and Yuki took over their duties. By Shirou's order Sanae helped Ryouichi into the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Sanae tried not to listen to Ryouichi's words. The group started to panic. Ryouichi and Sanae made it back to land and she tried to defend herself with a rock. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Sanae, Ryouichi and Takashi lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Sanae and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Shinji, Kazunari Murayama, Shizuka, Ryouichi, Sanae and Koyomi were debatting who or what caused it and the possibility there are still people up there. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. On top of a steep slope, Yasunori Yamato, Ai Shioya, Sanae amd Kairi Narumi had to rest before moving on. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving and breathing. Airi, Sanae and Mirei Hanamura were lying sick next to each other. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc When Akira and Yuki were in the forest, they saw Kashiwaga and Suzuki undressing each other. It is heavily implied that they had sex. Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes *(To Ryouichi Suzuki ) "Are you sure we ought to be playing hooky? Everyone else is working, Ryochi." Trivia *She is the only characters with full lips. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class 1 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group